Demon Unleashed (Book 1)
by animerocker2001
Summary: summery in the first chapter. It's to long please look at it though.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! I'm animerocker you know of I'm working on a crossover story for Fruit Basket and Black Butler. I had wanted to write a book serious for awhile now and finally got the ideas for it. It'll take awhile I know that, but that is why I need you guys to help me forward. This story will be about Black Butler obviously. This is my idea for this story.

More than a hundred years ago, the earl, Ciel Phantomhive was turned into a demon. For 20 years Ciel, and with Sebastian after moving to the U.S. from England have been moving around the country in order to keep suspicion under control.

Valerie or Val for short, was not like the normal girl. She had Dark brown hair and Blue eyes. She had a lot of freckles' all over her nose and cheeks along with a few on her arms. She was a little on the short side but not by much. She normal would wear dark colors or some type of hoodie over herself. She had just turned fourteen years old and was just starting high school. After school one day in the middle of a full moon night, Valerie decided to sneak out her window to the park by her street. Normally Valerie would have just listened to music since she loved it but instead she met the two, Ciel and Sebastian. Valerie being her easily finds out what they are and gets stuck with the two. After Ciel (and Sebastian) try to eat her soul (much to her displeasure)

Though something about Valerie won't let them eat her soul, so Valerie is dragged along as Ciel and Sebastian try to figure out the mystery to why her soul is the way it is (see how I mentioned dragged?) Soon the three of them find some surprising truth about Valerie's heritage, Some that Valerie (And Ciel and Sebastian) wish they hadn't found out.

Okay! That's what the story is about. So I think I'm going to try to do it. So here's going to be the name of the books.

Demon Unleashed

Demon Interrupted

Demon Chained

Demon Years Back (side story of Valerie's past)

Demon Unique

Demon Forget

Demon a New Beginning

I hope you look forwards to my series, thank you to have read my other stories!


	2. A Unusual day

I walked to school slowly taking a short cut through the woods, I felt so safe there being alone was a peaceful thing to me. No bugging me or holding me back as I walk. I know I sounded weird but I liked being in the woods, being alone, I guess it's because I've always been alone during my childhood no one ever wanted me so I guess I kind of adapted to liking it in away. I don't have many friends, most disappeared or died. It was a total mystery to us all.

The wind was strong biting my face and making my hair fly everywhere as I continue to walk. I heard rustling in the woods and snapped my head in the direction it came from, I saw nothing _maybe it was just the wind blowing against the trees._ I thought as I looked up at the sky The clouds seemed to get darker every few seconds. Making the trees casted long shadows making the woods get dark and mysterious. It made me feel like I was in one of those horror films where the crazy psychopath killer, comes run toward me from behind with a chainsaw.

I liked Mystery and supernatural I'll tell you that, but it seemed as though something is watching me, stalking me. Like it's watching me, ready to pounce like it's a huge lion and I'm a helpless gazelle. Just in case I am being watch I start to walk a little faster. I heard the rustling again. When I turn this time I catch a glimpse of a man and what seemed like a small child, but as soon as I look there gone. My heart pounded against me chest _oh my god someone was actually watching me_.

I wanted to go home and forget about school and everybody, but if I turn back around will they'll be there watching me. I decide to run as fast as I can toward the school. All my energy was running on adrenaline right now. I was starting to pick up the past running faster and faster. I stopped when the school finally came into view. I looked around me making sure that no one had truly followed me. Maybe I'm just tired and my mind is starting to play tricks on me like it usually does.

I hesitantly walked inside, I would be better than being home then going to school and feeling defenseless. Plus, I would be near people. I had one friend, her name was Morgan. She was the only who I could come to and talk to about what's been happening in my life.

I knew I could tell her what had happen on my way here, but what really throws me off is that I felt that something very close was threatening and almost…. Almost demonic as If something inhumane was watching me. I slightly shivered at that thought and walked inside knowing I was a little bit safer there. I walked down the same old hallways since freshmen year, when I reached me locker I put my books away and grabbed the one's I needed, and headed off to my classes think about how boring my life is compared to others here at the school. Mine was like watching static on the TV. Nothing interesting ever happens in my life and it's really starting to tick me off.

When the last bell of the day rang I grabbed my bag and walked out of the building with my friend Morgan by my side. I hadn't seen anything or felt anything unusual throughout the day, but still... I wanted a friend to walk home with me. This time I took the long way and walked through town with Morgan by my side. I didn't trust the woods or what's lingering inside.

"So, you mind telling me what you have been so uncommunicative today? I mean it's not like you to not even make a sound throughout the day." Morgan asked me I gave her a reassuring smile "I'm fine Morgan, just a lot of things have been on my mind that's all. You don't have to fuss over me I promise I'm perfectly fine." She nods her head. "What sort of thing where you thinking about that's made you so quiet today?"

I sighed. "On my way to school today I took the short cut through the woods so I wouldn't be late." I said "and as I was walking I kept on having this strange feeling that I was being watch." She seemed to be thinking about what I just said. Morgan was always like this when I talked about anything wired such as being watched or followed to school. I looked at her face with concern. It was blank I couldn't read what she was thinking.

_Did she know something about this? Is that why she's not answering me? _I thought as we came upon my house. I waved bye to her and entered my house. I walked into the living room and dropped all of my stuff by the couch. My parents were on a business trip and would be for two months and I was old enough to take care of myself while they were gone. It was Friday and I had finished all of my school work during study hall. I turned the TV on and went to make some popcorn. I watch the popcorn bag make sounds and expand in the microwave. Something wasn't right; it felt like there was someone else in the house. I shook my head, pushing the thought to the back of my mind.

I grabbed the bowl filled with popcorn and stopped. A demonic presents was near I could feel it behind me watching my every move. I turned around; again, there was nothing behind me. I was almost in tears I didn't get scared easily, I knew something was there. I didn't know if it was going to hurt me but I didn't what to find out, I dropped the bowl of popcorn on the tile floor and ran out of the house. It was now dark out the sun was setting in the east. Right now I didn't care if someone called my parents for me being out so late.

All I care right now is getting away from my house and what was in it. I ran to the park across the street and tried to catch my breath. That feeling came back soon, but this time when I looked up I saw them the people that where following me this whole time. I let out a piercing scream when I saw them standing there in front of me with glowing pink eyes.


	3. Meetings

I stared in shock at the beings before me. I tried to moe my mouth to say somthing but I could only manage a skriek. The first form which was the tallest chuckled. I could praciticlly feel his smirk from here. The other form sighed, this form was shorter I could feel it was annoyed from the way it acted.

The tallest one steeped forward and grabbed my wrist and pulled me up. I struggeled but to no use, "What do you want?" I asked barly above a whisper. The shorter form laughed. I still couldn't figure out if this being was human or not. I knew it wasn't normal that was for sure. The one holding me stepped into the moonlight letting me see what it looked like.

I soon saw it was a man about in his early twenty's, he had black hair and bangs on the side that went to his shoulders. his eyes were a brownish/red color. The shorter form walked forward and I was suprised to see a young boy no older then thirteen, his hair was blue/black and his eyes I think was a sea blue. I couldn't see well from here so that is what I thought I saw. I looked back to the taller form, "Y-your name?" I asked. I cursed myself for stuttering infront of people who could kill me.

The one who was still holding me anwered first "Miss, My name is Sebastion Michelis" I nodded my head to the shorter one.

"My name is Ciel Phantomhive" he grumbled.

I looked back to Sebastion, " Can you let me go?" I asked. Seastion chuckled. " I'm sorry miss Valerie but I cannot to that" My eyes widened.

"How do you know my name?" I asked

Blackness started to cloud my vision, "Don't worry it will all be over soon" I heard sebastion say before I passed out.


End file.
